


Природа пражского голема

by Sambaris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Домашнее задание одного из студентов факультета Хаффлпафф об истории магии, декабрь 1944 года, замок Хогвартс, Англия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст был написан для ролевой игры "Ход истории" (2014, главмастер - Свободный Шут Тьмы), как сочинение студента Хогвартса. События текста использовались как ключ к одному из второстепенных сюжетов в игре.

В конце XVI века в Праге жил раввин, учёный и волшебник Лев бен Бецалель. В маггловской истории он остался известен как богослов и мыслитель, в истории магии же — как создатель легендарного голема, секрет которого впоследствии так и не смогли разгадать.  
История его такова: устав от еврейских погромов, пражские магглы обратились к волшебнику за помощью. В те времена, когда Статут о секретности ещё не был принят, магглы по праву считали волшебников своими защитниками и покровителями. Лев бен Бецалель был занятым волшебником и не мог позволить себе тратить время, патрулируя улицы с волшебной палочкой наизготовку. Однако же, решение необходимо было придумать, поскольку магглы явно не способны были сами решить свои проблемы (отметим в скобках, что магглы с тех времён мало изменились в этом отношении). Согласно классической версии легенды, бен Бецалель сформировал из глины человеческую фигуру и прочитал заклятье, заставившее эту фигуру ожить. По современным представлениям трансфигурации, подобное превращение невозможно: совершать сколько-нибудь осмысленные действия может только изначально живое существо, или же существо, когда-то бывшее живым. В любом другом случае голем был бы способен действовать, только если бы его каждое самое мелкое действие сопровождалось подробным приказом. Однако, по свидетельствам современников, голем вполне самостоятельно патрулировал улицы, вступал в рукопашные драки с погромщиками и выходил из них победителем.  
Таким образом, отбросив версию существа из глины, попробуем найти другое объяснение этой исторической загадке.  
Прежде всего, какими свойствами обладал легендарный голем? Вот перевод архивных записей пражского полицай-президиума:  
«Йозеф Голем обладает поистине великанской силой… На глазах трёх достойных уважения свидетелей поднял на руки мельничный жернов и швырнул его в толпу нападавших… В бою неповоротлив, потому часто получал многочисленные раны, но совершенно не обращал на них внимания. Был пронзён мечом насквозь, но лишь замедлился, пока вынимал меч из своего тела… Сильно боится огня, можно отогнать факелами. Однако использование факелов сверх необходимого для освещения улиц строго карается из-за опасности пожаров, потому факелы применяются только как последнее средство…»   
Как мы видим, голем обладал большой силой, нечувствительностью к ранам, боялся огня, а также беспрекословно повиновался своему хозяину. Из всех известных нам магических существ этому описанию лучше всего соответствуют инферналы.  
Поднятие магией мертвецов хоть и не входит сегодня в список Непростительных заклятий, однако же всячески порицается, считается аморальным и незаконным. У бен Бецалеля, вероятно, был другой взгляд на этот предмет: инфернал — это инструмент, который не является добрым или злым сам по себе, всё зависит от воли поднявшего его волшебника. В случае пражского голема он явно послужил добру, защитив невиновных жителей еврейской общины и перебив множество безмозглых погромщиков, которые жаждали только крови и получили то, чего хотели.   
Разумеется, данная версия является лишь предположением, поскольку не сохранилось убедительных доказательств её правдивости. Было бы любопытно изучить останки голема, это позволило бы однозначно установить правду, но, к сожалению, голем был уничтожен самим бен Бецалелем несколько лет спустя. Согласно легенде, это произошло, когда в големе пропала нужда. События последних лет в Германии и сопредельных странах ясно показывают, что нужда в таких защитниках не пропадала никогда и вряд ли пропадёт когда-либо в будущем. Вероятно, магическое сообщество тех лет просто заставило бен Бецалеля уйти в тень, испугавшись ответственности перед решительными поступками. Этой ответственности оно боится и сегодня, скрывая свой страх за ветхими от времени страницами Статута о секретности.  
Однако давайте проанализируем, к чему привело стремление бен Бецалеля взять контроль над ситуацией в свои руки. Он прекратил погромы (хотя бы временно), он приобрёл ещё больший авторитет среди ключевых жителей города (крупных еврейских торговцев, на которых держалась экономика Праги), и в то же время он показал, что к нему не следует обращаться по любому мелкому поводу: живой мертвец, бродящий по ночным улицам, наверняка отбивал у жителей охоту магией решать свои проблемы.  
Таким могло бы быть магическое правительство, если бы у кого-то хватило смелости заявить на него права. Держать под контролем тех магглов, кто ещё не успел запятнать себя преступлениями. Безжалостно карать нарушителей законов. Внушать страх и почтение.   
И остаться в памяти грядущих поколений как единственная сила, сумевшая разорвать порочный круг ненависти и установить мир. Каким запомнился жителям Праги Лев бен Бецалель, бунтарь, смутьян и национальный герой, которым город по праву гордится.


End file.
